


Yesterday, Tomorrow, and Today

by 2babyturtles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cotton Candy Fluff, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Emotional, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Innocent, Love, Musing, Non-Erotica, Non-Smut, Philosophy, Romance, Sweet, golden era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2babyturtles/pseuds/2babyturtles
Summary: The quiet musings of two girls who find the stars as much in each other as in the sky above them.





	Yesterday, Tomorrow, and Today

 

“I think that the world must be much bigger than we think,” Luna muses, speaking as much to the universe as to the red-haired girl beside her.

“Really? I think it must be rather small.” Ginny’s voice is high and clear and she represses a smile. “One little action can do so much to the rest of the world.”

Luna’s eyes trace the constellations as she ponders Ginny’s words for a moment. “We can’t do anything about yesterday, though,” she finally concludes.

“Unless you have a Time-Turner.”

“Even then. By the time we’ve gone back and changed yesterday, today has already changed as well.” She leans gently on Ginny’s shoulder, breathing in her scent and warmth.

“What about tomorrow?” Ginny asks, shifting Luna’s head to her lap and placing a soft kiss on her temple. She runs her fingers through the platinum hair and Luna hums, enjoying the affection.

“We would never know, would we?”

Ginny smiles fully as she watches Luna. Funny that they should both be observing the stars in their own way. The night seems much brighter with Luna in it and the world is certainly a better place. “What do you mean?”

Luna rolls over until she’s on her back, looking up at Ginny with wide eyes. Ginny breathes out slowly, mesmerized by the way her face seems to be so full of every happiness in the world. “I mean exactly what I said,” Luna murmurs, closing her eyes against Ginny’s touch. “I mean that we wouldn’t know if we changed tomorrow by doing something today because we don’t get to see what happens if we don’t do it.”

They sit in silence for a while, each pondering the weight of those words. Crickets chirp from somewhere nearby and moonlight dances across the swaying grass. The Milky Way is clear in the sky, and they can almost believe they’re simply floating, residents of an island somewhere in space.

“Tomorrow never really comes,” Ginny decides, breaking the relative silence with the whisper of her voice. “There’s always another tomorrow and by the time the first one arrives we just call it ‘today’.”

Luna laughs, a high tinkling that widens Ginny’s smile again. She’d hardly considered herself shy before she’d started dating Luna, but now she can hardly imagine she’s anything less. The way Luna laughs, sings, dances, and just _lives_ as if nothing in the world could stop her. The way she smiles, and breathes, and puts everything she is into everything she does.

“I suppose that’s true,” Luna finally responds. “But then, I think that that’s sort of beautiful, too.”

Ginny looks up, the lightening horizon drawing her attention. Soon, the sun will rise, and warm light will dissolve the night sky, leaving only _tomorrow_ in its place. “This moment,” she whispers, leaning down towards Luna’s forehead and sweeping her lips across the skin there. “Is precisely that. It’s not exactly yesterday, or tomorrow, or today.” Luna tips back her head to receive a kiss on her mouth instead.

“I’m quite sure,” she murmurs, smiling, “that whichever day it is, I will love you there. Yesterday, tomorrow, or today.”


End file.
